Warriors and Heroes
by LazyisConservation
Summary: the story is of my oc falling into the show Ultimate Spider-man. Might be a bit dark sometimes, and may have some smut so yeah, this is just something I wanted to do, like really bad. It's basically one of my younger self's wish being fulfilled via writing.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

Another day, just like any other. The sun was shining and the birds were chirping, it was a relaxing day withe clouds floating lazily in the sky. College students busied themselves with exam preparation, Finals were coming and it was wreaking havoc among the young adults minds. In the library many were studying silently, ignoring their surroundings, one in particular a woman glasses and tan skin was hunched over a Biology textbook. She was scribbling down notes and looking over some other sheet of paper.

She looked up and yawned.

Before diving back into the book. Afew hours pass before she is kicked out of the library by a worried worker, "Get some sleep kid, seriously you'd think these people trying to become doctors would take better care of themselves..." The man walked back in, leaving a wide eyed woman looking at the moon in realization, "Shit, I've been in there for over 5 hours, HOW DID I NOT GET HUNGRY!" Her stomach grumbled and she walked to her dorm, "I have no money so ramen should do for now..." As she walked she heard steps behind her, she felt a little dizzy from not having eaten, before her world went dark.

A few hours later she awoke with a start.

She looked around to find herself in a dingy apartment with no furniture and a small kitchen, her mind was racing, 'Where am I? What happened?...' Her stomach grumbled, a bothersome hunger rose again, "Great I may have been kidnapped,but my stomach thinks screw that you need food." She looks ariund and realizes that she is the only one in the small rundown apartment, and the only other door was wide open and led to a dirty bathroom.

"Shit. What happened?" She found a backpack filled with some of her clothes, her laptop, her phone, I-pod, and a letter.

She opened it and found well obviously a letter, and money.

$200 to be exact.

She grinned a bit at the money, but looked at the letter warily. She sighed and opened it, it read as such.

 _ **Dear Avila,**_

 _ **I am R.O.B. and I have chosen you as a subject for this test, it's simple really. I found your life boring and pretty much useless overall, and I thought hey let's throw this chick into a different universe to spice things up for her, and I mean this is me doing you a favor. So enjoy the show kid because here is your one goal, HELP THE SPIDER! And also have fun, because with what I have granted you and what I've done your not going to be able to go back to your world. Not like you have anyone to go back to, your family'll move on and you had no lovers or close friends, but hey don't cry theres food in the fridge and I'll give you an allowance everymonth, the apartment is paid for, for about 5 years and you are enrolled into Mid-Town, so make buddies with spider-nerd. So see ya!**_

 _ **Love, R.O.B**_

 _ **P.S. In the other corner there should be some basic manuals to hlp you control your new abilities, not like you'll need them since you already know a lot of it my little otaku. ;3**_

She looked at the letter in shock and it began to dematirialize, she just sat there ignoring the insistent noises coming from her stomach. Tears began to leak from her eyes, "Haha, useless life, nobody's gonna notice, and your family'll move on. Pretty harsh considering I was hoping to get into med-school, but my family will at least, hopefully, get some closure." Her stomach growled this time, as she looked at the cracked wall, she stood up and walked to the small kitchen and checked the fridge. In it was a tupperware filled with what seemed to be spaghetti, she got it out and put it in the microwave which after heating it up seemed to stop working. She sighed and sat down against the wall, near the only things tying her to her normalcy. She ate in silence, her mind for once, was calm and quiet.

She finished and cleaned the dish before sitting down.

Her face was in her arms and she seemed small against the wall, "I want to go home." She whispered quietly into the room, her voice echoed against the walls, she knew it was useless. Yet she still wished it was a dream.

That night she fell asleep on the ground silent tears rolled down her cheeks.

.

.

.

The next day she awoke with no change in her surroundings, she stood up and went to the mirror. She looked at herself in the mirror, she looked mostly the same a bit thinner and leaner and taller but no big changes. Her skin was cleared and umblemished, she didn't seem to need and glasses, her teeth were blindingly white, and straight. She still had her wildly curly hair, and brown eyes, her skin was still tan and she seemed to have all of her old childhood scars. She looked into the mirror her uncontrollable hair seemed to be wilder than usual and she sighed. "I need a shower and then I can think." She looked into the small shower to find that R.O.B. had supplied her with her preferred hygiene products.

She walked out and changed into new clothes her hair more manageable than before.

"What am I going to do? No wait, I know what I'm supposed to do, but in which universe am I in? I'm more of an anime fanatic than a comic fan, so maybe it put me in a show that I know." She pulled at her still wet hair, and her stomach grumbled.

She stood and checked the fridge and pantry.

"Nothing." She sighed and walked to the living/bedroom, she put on her shoes and left to buy some groceries. She checked her phone and saw that it was still summer vacation for all the high schoolers of the U.S., 'Well at least I have a month before I have to start, ugh... high school' She shivered slightly as she left the apartment building, making sure to lock the door on her way out, and seeing a mail box for her as she exited the building.

She used her phone as a GPS for the nearest grocery store, and bought her food for the month, and a new microwave.

After making sure she had put away everything she left again, she explored the places near her new home. A laundrymat, a small thrift shop, a run down park, she sat in the park, the playstructure long since rusted and unfit for use. She leaned back on the bench as she looked up to the sky, the clouds floated lazily in the sky. Taunting her with their freedom, "I-I- what am I going to do?"

She sighed.

She continued to sit in the park alone, until the sun started to set and she walked back to her small rundown apartment.

Finally, she came to a decision, "I guess, I might as well figure out what extra things he gave me, but I think I have a fair idea. Considering, the energy I feel in my body."

She checked the books, "Yup, called it chakra."

On the floor lay before her some cheesy looking covers, with the words _Beginners 101: To Chakra_ , the other ones held similar titles, just differing slightly with what they were about, one was about different taijutsu style's, one for medical ninjutsu, one for fuinjutsu, or genjutsu.

You get the idea.

She grinned wryly, "I guess R.O.B. didn't want me to die to early, since I already know some of these. I'm finally glad I was such a Naruto fan, and my ma called it useless..." her grin dissipated into a contemplative frown, "No where am I going to train this, the chakra control I can do here, and some of the physical exercises in this book are meant to be done in small spaces, but the actual taijutsu training is supposed to be done with someone else, and the big jutsu's need and open space."

She thought.

Shrugged and went on, "Oh well, first I need to actually have at least some minor control before I try anything to advanced. For now I'll work on chakra control and training my physical fitness, endurance, stamina, and power training here I come. Yay!" She cheered unenthusiastically.

2 weeks later.

"It's been two weeks! And the only way I know I have chakra is because I can reach it, but I can't make it useable! RAAGH!" She ran a bit faster, it was the earlty morning and she had gotten her school schedule yesterday, she had a week before school started.

Her physical fitness had improved, and she was meditating in an efforet to make her chakra surface.

It wasn't working.

She was heading home from her morning workout, when she heard a scream, she looked at an older woman on the ground, yelling about her purse being stolen. She saw a man running away with a purse in hand, "Shit." 'I'm going to have to do the right thing aren't I' She started after the man, speeding after him and gaining quickly, she tackled the man to the ground and quickly grabbed the purse before he could get it back.

He just stood up and ran.

The wild haired teen stood up and dusted off her knee's before walking back to the snow-haired lady and a teen who was helping her up. She grinned brightly at the woman, "Ma'am this is yours right, are you okay? He didn't hurt you did he." She looked at the older woman worriedly as she handed her the purse, she smiled kindly "I'm fine dear, I'm May Parker and this is my nephew Peter. Thank you for the help, and I hate to bother you but can we take up your time for a little more." She smiled brightly at the two, 'Shit, May and Peter Parker, fucking R.O.B.', she nodded anyway "Sure I don't mind, what do you need me for." The woman smiled kindly, "I don't know this part of town but I heard there was a shop here by the name of, Paloma, and I was wondering if you could point us in the general direction of the store it woul b a great help." The girl's hair bounced as she nodded her head enthusiastically, "It's no trouble I can walk you there." She waved them to follow her and a few blocks away, "Here it is!" She showed them the small shop, and the woman nodded excitedly before going in. The teen stayed outside and looked at the wild haired girl, "Thank you for the help." She smiled widely and kindly at the teen, "No problem, see ya!" She waved to him as she walked back to her home to try yet again in her attempt to get her chakra to surface.

At the end of the week it did.

She started training on control immediately, first the leaf exercise, in the beginning it was one leaf then many, she also tried moving them around in circles on her body in different places.

By the time she started school again she was up to 10 constantly moving leaves on her abdomen.

.

.

.

The first day of high school.

"Ah shit. High school, I have to deal with this again..." She scratched her head, her hair was held back, barely, with an orange hair tie, she had on some green and brown pants, a striped beige shirt, and a brown sleeveless kimono jacket. Over her shoulder she loosely carried a plain black backpack, she walked into the school slightly sleepy, but with a bright smile on her face.

'Just smile, smile, smile...' She walked to her locker and proceeded to dump her school supplies in it, she was about to head to class when she saw a small weedy boy being bullied, 'Shit. Ignore it- and I'm already walking...' She pulled the kid behind him and looked up at the taller blonde, she smiled at the teen "Hey there, blondy." He looked at her in confusion but then he growled at the sunny teen, she smiled brighter, "Get out of the way girl, I was talking to Puny Parker." He cracked his knuckles threateningly, she smiled brightly at him confusing the jock, "Really and what were you talking about blondy, since he didn't look al that inclined to interact with you much less talk." Her smile sgained a slightly sharper edge and just then a teacher walked around the corner, the jock cut his losses and with one last sneer walked away.

She sighed, but smiled.

She turned to the boy, "Are you all right?"

He nodded. Silent and slightly awestruck.

She waved her hand in front of his face breaking him out of his reverie, "Hey you alrigh the blonde didn't hurt you did he?" She looked at him worry in her eyes, but a small kind smile still on her face. He shook his head, "N-No I'm fine better than fine, thanks for the save again." She looked at him, "Huh, again?" She tilted her head in slight confusion, he looked at her slightly confused, "I'm the guy with the aunt who you saved from being robbed, you know Peter Parker." She gained a look of realization, "Oh, that Peter, I remeber now. It's just you look very different, you looked a lot more confident and taller then. Sorry, my names Luce but you can call me Lu, it's nice to see ya again." She patted his arm a bit harshly, but she smiled kindly at the boy.

He smiled back.

"Peter!" A redhead came up from behind the boy, and looked at the wild haired girl in slight suspicion before moving her gaze to the glasses wearing boy, "Hey Peter, I was looking for you, whose this?" She looks at the tall girl with an affable smile, the brown eyed teen responds, "Hey there, hows it going? My name's Luce, but you can call me Lu."

The redhead looked at her and gained an instant feeling of something but she didn't know what. Peter looked between the two females nervously, "Haha I'm glad you met! But me and MJ have to go we have class right about now-" *Ring* "See ya another time Lu!" He waved to the girl, and she nodded grinning before walking to her first period.

The rest of the day was boring, but lunch was a bit more interesting.

She looked into the lunch room and then walked right back out.

"Hell no. I ain't dealing with that.", "LU! Come sit with us!" She stopped in her tracks and sighed, she turned around and smiled kindly at the teen, "Hey Peter, MJ, Howhas the first day of high school been treating you?" Peter grinned, "It hasn't been as bad as I expected," she laughs, "Not that bad eh, what about you red?" She asks the girl, and grins widely, "Eh it's been okay." She shrugged a bit, "What about you Lu?" She scratched her cheek, "Haha, it's been pretty boring-" She feels something slide down her shirt, she shivers and jumps up to get it out.

"Cold- COLD!" She managed to get the ice cub out, she looks around and sees a dark haired girl giggling in her hand as she whispers to the blonde from earlier. She smiles brightly at the pair, as if she knew what they did, but didnt care, "Hey it's the blondy, HEY BLONDY! How was your day?!" She walked over to the boy, he again looked confused and answered with a stunned fine, she slaps his back a bit harshly, "That's good, that's good, You know what I don't even kow your name, I'm Luce but you can call me Lu. What's yours!" She smiles at the dumbfounded jock, "Eugene Thompson." She nods, "Eugene, ok. I'll remeber, maybe." She walks away unaware of th stares following her form, "You know Flash Thompson!" Peter whisper screamed at her, she looked at him weirdly "If you're going to scream as you whisper might as well speak normally, and no I didn't know Eugene, not until today that is." She laughed a bit at their faces and brought out her lunch.

The rest of the day went normally.

.

.

.

For most of the year it went as it should, there were some mis-haps here and there but other than that it went normally for the small trio, that sooned turned into a quartet at the addition of Harry Osborne.

It was nearing the time of the spider-bite.

Luce was at a crossroads, should she save Uncle Ben or not?

Well the decision was taken out of her hands, R.O.B. had contacted her again, this tme by text.

 _ **From: R.O.B.**_

 _ **Hey there, don't interfere it's already set but just in case, you can't ue your chakra for that night and your locked in till morning**_

 _ **Bye-Bii~! ;3**_

She grimaced and waited, the next day Peter didn't shw up and it continued that way for a week. Even her smile didn't hold her usual enthusiasm, she was asked by a worried MJ and Harry if she was always alright, "I'm fine!" She smiled a bit wider,but it went back to her normal dull expression.

That is until Peter came back.

He was still sad, but he had gained a slight air of confidence around him and seemed more assured wen he walked. "Peter do you feel okay?" The girl asked the teen with a warm and soft smile, he smiled a smal smile at her "Sort of, I don't think I'll ever feel the same, but yeah I'm fine." He smiled a bit brighter this time, and she mentally sighed in relief. She smiled brightly and happily at the boy, "Ok then."

The year continued and classes ended, the new year began.

She was making her debut.

.

.

.

 **Another one please review if you can, i'd enjoy reading them.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

It was time to make her debut, she had been doing things obviously, but it had mostly been batman style.

Never seen, but always there.

Like a shadow, which was fitting considering that her powers came from the world of ninjas, ninjas that were conspicuous granted, but ninjas nonetheless.

"I am the hero New York- *cough* *cough* the batman voice is not meant for me." She sat in the shadows as she watched over the city another night, she was sure that sheild allready knew of her existence.

Probably, they are a super organization.

Anyway she had been building up her notoriety, creating myths of her symbol, you know the usual thing. She jumped from building to building a simple whisper in the wind, leaving thugs tied up, with their eyes open in fear a the sight of the vigilante.

Because they had heard.

Oh they had, but they had not believed.

She, he, it was simply something they had thought was a tall tale, a myth, something of a rumour to fill the streets with dread.

It wasn't.

A myth that is.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

The night was silent and tense, a man walking down a dimly lit street, a woman walking down the same road.

They passed ignoring each other's presence, the woman walked on but the man was dragged into the dark alleyway.

A knife was held to his throat as a man spoke in a gruff and breathy voice that spoke of indecent intent, "Look here, if you shout your dead, if you tell you'll be ridiculed, in the end this situation is a win-win for me. I get what I want, and you keep silent, understand. Now stand nar the wall, and don't worry it'll feel good soon..."

There tears in the young man's eyes, he hoped, no he pleaded, he whispered for the man to not do it, don't please stop.

The hands were roaming, and touches he knew would be ghosting over his skin long after the man had finished, scraped and bruised the mans skin.

They neared.

And then he was so close to giving up hope of it being stopped.

It did.

He heard a grunt and a body fall to the ground.

He didn't dare look around afraid that it was simply a trick of his mind, a last ditch atempt of his brain to protect him from the reality of the situation.

But then a voice broke throught the fog of, _NonoNoNononononononOnoNoNonPLEasePLEASEpleasepleasestopstopStOPSTTOP,_

"Hey, hey look at me, it's alright he can't hurt you, I tied him up and the police is on the way. Do you hear me, hey listen to me, I'm going to move you out onto the street okay. You'll be better seen there. Do I have your permission to guide you there, or can you do it yourself?"

A firm, and low voice asked the young man.

He looked at the masked hero, _his hero_ , and nodded, a bit unsurely at first but then firmly. He was still breathing hard, but his head had cleared enough to at least agree, the masked vigilante nodded and put a firm, but soft hand slowly on the males shoulder. Making sure of doing it slowly so as not to startle the man, "Sir I need you to breathe in and out slowly with me, ok."

In.

Out.

In.

Out.

His breathing had calmed down tremendously, but he was still shaky and his eyes darted around.

He led him to the better lit street, and the young male could see the hero better. He had a grey suit and a hoodie with orange detailing, the hood was pulled up and his eye holes were colored white, outlined to look menacing.

"Sir, are you alright? If you would like I will stay with you until the authorities arrive, the perpatrator has been handeled and handing him in will be easy."

The man nodded.

Now that the 'hero' could see him better, he could see the young man was actually, a young teen, he had tan skin, black hair, and green eyes. He observed the teen in silence, they had sat down on the curb, when finally the sound of sirens approached.

The teen looked up, his eyes slightly relieved, and then looked towards the stoic looking hero. "Thank you, I-I don't- no I know what would have happened if you weren't there, so thank you."

The 'hero' nodded, just as the police cars pulled in, "Put you hands up and back away from the kid." The officer was aiming the fire arm at the, now standing, figure she sighed, "I mean no harm to the boy, I have only stayed to help and hand over the man resposible for the attack. Now I must be going."

A small tornado surrounded the body of the vigilante, before the wind disappeared, there was no trace of the hero left.

"Thank you." The teen whispered as he was taken by the officer to the squad car, the bound man, was also brought along, put in a different car.

The hours after consisted of the attempted rape, and the man being put in a holding cell till a trial.

The teen was released, and was met by the sight of a man with brown hair, and a strict and composed aura. The man looked at him and moved his head, they arrived at the helicarrier.

The next second the teen was accosted by several concerned faces of his teammates, and dare he say it friends.

"What happened?!"

He looked at them but sighed an dshook his head, "I-I don't want to talk about it can I just go to sleep?" He looked at them with pleading eyes, and two of them looked as if this wouldn't stop them till the blonde one nodded. "Let him, he needs his rest."

They sigh, but let him walk off.

It was late and the others had fallen asleep long ago, he looked at his hand, "Who was- *sigh*" he rubbed his weary face, "No use, I need sleep..."

And so he was lulled to sleep by the even breathing of his fellow roommates.

.

.

.

The 'hero' felt the clone's memories, "Huh, Sam Alexander, what were you doing wandering in the night?" She sat in the shadows of the building it was nearing morning, and he headed hom, each of his clones that were spread out in the city popping in seperated intervals so as to not overwhelm their main body's mind.

She reached her apartment, it had become a bit more homely, couch bed took up most of her living room/sleeping quaters, but a small closet was in the corner. She had gotten one of those cheap portable closets, and her home shoes were near the door. The kitchen looked less bare, she started removing her costume, a gift from her proprieter, and looked over to the digital clock, 3:00 a.m., "Shit, I'm so glad I recover faster than the normal person but still tomorrow is going to be rough *yawn* Night, I guess."

The next morning she awoke at 7:30, "Shit, I'll be late if I don't hurry," she took a quick shower and made sure no one was looking before leaping across buildings to her school. She put on her normal clothes a long sleeved polka dot button up, that had a slouchy look about it, and normal straight legged jeans her hair, which unsurprisingly didn't show when wearing her suit, wildly swept around her in the wind. She had it held back with a hair tie but even then it still loked as if it had a life of it's own.

She barely passed the closing doors and headed into first period, ready for a sneaky nap.

'Ah the wonders of first being free...'

At lunch.

She sat nxt to MJ a pleasant smile on her face as she took out her lunch, "Ooh that looks yummy, you wouldn't be so kind as to share with this poor redhead would you, pretty please Lu." She pouted at her, Lu laughed at the girls antics, "Fine, fine you mooch, have some. I tried some new recipes so it'll be good to have someone else's opinion." She giggled and took a bite of the pasta, "Mmmm... so good, what is it!" She looked at her, "Spaghetti Michoacano, a recipe from my mom, it's good isn't it. My ma's was better, but I tried recreating it, since I don't have the exact recipe."

The girl nodded, she looked torwards the approaching boys, "Hey Peter, Harry come over here and try Lu's food!"

Their eyes brighten at the thought if their friends uncannily good ability of cooking, she sighs as she watches them eac take a bit from her lunch. "you know when I said you ould have some I didn't mean to eat it all. Oh well, how is it?!" She smiles brightly at the pair, they give her a thumbs up, "Better than school lunch that's for sure!" Peter pats her back and she laughs, "I'm glad-"

She was tackled to the ground as the wall to the lunch room was blasted away.

She looked up to see the newly made entrance being blocked by the Frightful Four, now thre since this morning.

Tables started floating and the principle was flinged into the wall, leaving a crater as he fell. "We have on very good information that Spider-Man attends this school, and unless he gives himself up. We'll tear this place down brick by brick."

Claw attacked.

"STOP IT!" Peter yelled, distracting the student body enough for Lu to make a clone and make it shunshin to the outside, in order to change.

Just as claw was string his attack on Peter, she striked. From behind she sent a kick that sent him into the wall, and out the other side. She stood her dark suit and imposing figure brought forth a sense of trepidation from the villains, before they shook out of it.

"Hmm, your not Spider-Man, what are you a wannabe?"

The figure ignored the man, instead tended to the teen, "Are you alright?" She helped him up and sent him to the group who embraced them, she turned back to the two remaining villains.

"I plead that you leave these students unharmed, if you wish to fight we may take it elsewhere."

The voice was low and firm, but somehow had an effeminate quality to it, "HAHAHA! you plead us to leave, no chance. Not until we get what we came here for!" The female of the group growled and rushed to the figure.

her punch was dodged and subsequent sweep kick as well, the Wizard had attached a disk to make her float, "Hah, now you will not inter- WHAT!"

The device fell to the ground short circuiting from the electrical current that now surrounded her body. "I will not ask again, I plead you to leave."

The man looked slightly worried before gaining a confident grin, he then lifted up the students and used them as a barrier, "Now you will not attack me!"

She ignored him for now, and headed torward the woman, she dodged the attacks and got closer until finally she could bind her down, a metal wire wrapped around her arms and legs.

"I tell you once, do not move or you will harm yourself," she struggled against the bindings, they cut her skin, tiny rivulets of blood dripped from her, the 'hero' sighed, befor eknocking her out.

She turned to the Wizard who now looked worried, "You will not attack or-"

"Or what." A whisper near his ear made him spin around rapidly, "Wha-" She knocked him out with a single punch, "For the genius you are your body is weak."

She helped the students down making sure to check for injuries, she had reached the last one and the sirens sounded near, she turned to leave, but was stopped by the hand of an eager looking redhead.

"Who are you? Do you know Spider-Man? Do you know why he wasn't here?"

She looke dat the teen and gave the impression of raising a brow at her, "I know of the Arachnid, why he was not here I do not know, but remeber for all that he does he is still one man." She turned to leave.

"You didn't tell us who you were!" She looked back and saw that Peter had yelled this, she chuckled, "I have no name, but you may cal me ghost."

Her figure disappeared in the wind.

"Dramatic, but awesome." Lu looked at the scene, and Harry nodded with her, "Yeah."

"Harry!" A worried looking Norman Osborne, ran to his son, "Hey dad, I'm fine." he blushed slightly at the attention he was getting from his father, "This really menacing looking hero came in and saved the day, she said her name was Ghost or something, can you believe it one person against these 3 and she won!"

Lu smiled a bit at the enthusiasm.

The rest of the school day was canceled, she was saying good-bye to her friends and walked home. She noticed she was being followed and looked behind, "Well the black car isn't exactly inconspicuous..."

She walked to the car and the window rolled down, 'Agent Coulson', she grinned affably at the man, "What can I do for you, sir, ya lost?"

He raised a brow, and she lost the smile, but mirth was still in her eyes, though they had sharp edge to them. "What do ya need?"

He smiled calmly, "Get in Miss Luce, or should I say Ghost." She frowned slightly but shrugged, "Why should I?" his smile stayed on, "Because S.H.E.I.L.D is here to offer you something."

Her eyebrow lifted, but her eyes sparkled, she grinned "Okay then, I guess I'll give ya guys a go."

She was brought up to the Helicarrier.

She met the super spy himself, Director Nick Fury.

"A pleasure to meet you, Ghost."

She inclined her head and grinned brightly, "Nah the pleasures all mine, meeting THE super spy isn't something you do everyday."

He chuckles before raining his serious aura, "Let's get down to business then shall we," He leads her to a room filled with teens sitting in a table, "I'm here with an offer for you to join a new team that I am creating, and you would be a perfect fit." She sat in her chair lazily as she looked at the others, 'Luke Cage, Danny Rand, Ava Ayala, and Sam Alexander, so their bringing me into this too, Pete should be here later. What a surprise he'll get when he finds out...'

The room was silent as she looked around, she nodded.

"Sure why not." She shrugs, and he raised a brow, "You gave in easily, considering you are a super hero who is known to keep under the radar, I would have guessed you would have resisted more."

She shrugs, "I can't leave the new ones to hang out to dry, and besides I don't really mind it, the idea of a team seems like fun." She grins, and a loud outurst erupts from an agitated Sam, he pointed at her, "Who is she, and who says she can join the team?!"

Fury looked at the boy exasperated, and Lu laughs, "He's a feisty one isn't he, heya kid my name is Luce, but you can call me Lu!" She held out her hand for a handshake before retracting it, and scratching her head. One of her curls falls to her face, "This is where you guys introduce yourselves I think, or do we get files or something." She looked toward Fury.

He handed her a file for all of them, including the still absent Spider-Man, and handed the others a file on her and the arachnid themed vigilante.

"WHAT!"

She looked up from skimming the file on Ava, she looked up at the red Sam, he looked straight at her.

"You're, You're WHAT!" She looked over his shoulder, and he seemed to get even redder, "Hmm, what yeah that's me? Why, is the costume not to your liking?"

She looked at him slightly confused, "You- you saved me." he whispered she was near him still so she was able to hear the boys smallvoice, she looked at him and nodded. Still not getting it, "Well yeah, you needed my help, so of course I did."

He looked up at her, and then looked down, "I-I'm sorry." She grinned brightly, and ruffled his hair, "Don't worry about it." he looked up and his eyes took on a rather fanatic sparkle, he held her hand "Thank you!"

She scratched the back of her head, and chuckled nervously, a slight blush dusted her cheeks, "Heh, heh, no problem, it's my job."

She pulled her hand away and walked to Fury, "I have to go, thank you for having me." She bowed slightly, "Wait, here." he gave her a watch, "It will let you know when we need you here, and it'll let you on the helicarrier."

She nodded and smiled and waved to her now teammates.

Sam blushed and waved back, the others waved as well.

Once she had left the room, Luke elbowed Sam slightly, "Somebody~ has~ a~ cruuush~!"

Sam blushes, "No I don't!"

The others start laughing and teasing as well.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

The night was calm, as she sat in the shadows of a bulding, a prescence entered her sensing range. "Spider-Man, a pleasure to make your accquaintance."

He looked at her a bit suspicious, but sighed and sat next to her, he scratched the back of his head which was covered by the mask.

"Thank you."

She nodded, "No problem, it's my job. I didn't start this to get thanks you know, but the appreciation is nice."

She turns to him and he nods and swings away.

She sighs and looks up to the sky, before starting her route.

'Tomorrow will be brighter, I hope.'

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **This is the author please review. It would be greatly appreciated, thank you.**


End file.
